The last words of a so called 'Princess'
by TheClausYoucan'tsee
Summary: { MOTHER 3 } Sometimes suffering is the only option.. Even when you just want a hug.. { Rated T for some swearing, as I say, please R&R for this is my masterpiece, feel free to flame I don't give a crap.}


Hey guys, this is just a random Fic I came up with while roleplaying on my Kumatora FB account. Please R&R. This is my godamnned masterpiece, damn you!/

Quiet...

Why is it so quiet around here?!  
Lucas, Duster, Boney?  
Where in the name of hell could they be?

In fact, where am I..

It's cold.  
I like the cold, but not stuck out in the middle of the rain with a leg stuck in a bear trap cold.

It's just like the first time we met, I was stuck in my little castle full of ghosts and thieves with my leg between the teeth of a rusty bear trap.

I don't particularly feel like going down memory lane right at this moment... But... What else am I supposed to do?  
Just sit here and die?!  
Maybe that's it... Maybe I should just stab myself and get this over with, it's doubtful I'll ever meet Lucas and stuff again.

So doubtful...

I'm so lonely... Now that I think of it.. I always have been lonely... So... So lonely...

I never had any friends, or actual family for that matter... Ionia not counting because... Ionia..

I really want to go home right now...  
Oh wait! I don't have a god damned home!  
Then... At least... Can someone please help me... Please... Please..

I really hate being lonely... I mean, here I am... Sitting in the rain, unable to move without ending up like Duster and to top it off, I'm talking to myself...

Why myself?  
I always just ignored everyone else and talked to myself...

I'm no up-myself freak like Fassad or King Porky.. But.. I must be pretty fucking entertaining if I can just mumble and laugh at my own words...

Damn it... I just want a hug... I've never been hugged before now that I think about it... I wonder what they're like...  
From what Lucas has said, they're warm and make all your troubles just disappear...  
Huh.. I've let Lucas vent to me so many times... Yet... I've never gotten the chance to do so myself... I really need too... Preferably to Duster... He'd understand better then Lucas.. And Boney's.. Well... Boney's a dog.

He's a freaking dog.

Why is there a dog in our party?!

Why...

It never made sense to me... Nothing ever made sense in the first place... Nothing at all... Nothing... Nothing...

Damn it... I'm tired now... Tired... Tired... Tired... I like that word... Tired... It can mean so many different things but in a way, they all mean the same thing...

That's.. Cool... I guess..

Well... Now it's warm... Very warm... I like warm... Everything's warm now actually... And... I'm not in so much pain as I was before...

Heh... What's going on...

If I could open my eyes I'd probably know... But... Nah... I like it like this... I'm just gonna go back to sleep now... Sleep is good... Sleep... I rarely sleep... And to think I just noticed now... Everyone had always pointed out the bags under my eyes.. But I always just ignored them... I'm usually too stressed to sleep... But... I'm calm now..

I have a feeling I'm dead... Am I?

I kind of want to be dead... I want to know what it's like too die...

I think I'm going too now...

See ya... Mindless ramblings... Duster... Boney... Lucas...

"She's stopped breathing..."

"NO! NONONONONO YOU'RE LYING, DUSTER, YOU'RE LYING YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm not... She's so cold... And still... And as I said.. She's not breathing..."

"D-Duster..."

"Yes, Lucas...?"

"You're crying..."

"I'm crying?"

"Yeah.. You're crying... That's my job.."

"... I suppose so..."

"Duster..."

"Lucas?"

"So... She's gone?"

"She's gone."

"She's dead forever no PSI Lifeup helping dead? Are you sure she isn't like at low hit points?"

"Lucas, what the hell is a hit point? Did you eat some more of the Tane-Tane mushrooms again?"

"Duster..."

"What?"

"She's breathing."

"Lucas, what?"

"I said, Kumatora's breathing again..."

Something doesn't want to let me die then eh...

At least now it's warm..

So this must be what a hug feels like...


End file.
